Contentment
by QueenOfBeasts
Summary: "Brian Williams was content with his life. Yes, most of the time it was quite odd, and sometimes irrevocably depressing, but it was his, and he accepted that." Brian Williams gets his Happy Ending. Briancentric I suppose, with Doctor/River and cameos from Martha, Mickey, and Jack.


**Here's the ****obligatory ****post-TATM** **story. Time to let go of all my pent up feels.**

**I've noticed several different routes people take when writing about this episode: A) Angsty!Doctor mourning his Ponds, B) Amy and Rory's life in the past, and C) The Doctor and/or River telling Brian the news. I feel that I've done an entirely different take on it, though it does tie into the third option. I wanted to give everyone a happy ending, at least for now, and I feel that I've done just that. I hope reading this makes everyone feel better about the departure of our dear Ponds, as writing it has done so for me.**

**(P.S. (and this is a lol all by itself) this was written BEFORE the release of the unshot scene, "P.S."****, so no worries about Spoilers!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, and if I did, The Ponds would have left of their own accord, and NOT by the hand of The Almighty and Trolltastic Moffat.**

**Enjoy, friends! :D**

* * *

Brian Williams was content with his life. Yes, most of the time it was quite odd, and sometimes irrevocably depressing, but it was his, and he accepted that. Of course there were days when he felt like crying, and usually did. Days when the thought of his son and daughter-in-law plagued his mind and his heart swelled with love and loss. But it had been years since he first heard of their fate, and by now he was content with that as well. His mind was at ease knowing that they had lived long and happy lives, and got to live them together. They had loved each other so much; he knew how Rory had waited 2,000 years for Amy, and how Amy would have rather died than live in a world without Rory. They were two halves of one whole, and to separate them would be as simple as slamming a revolving door.

At first he had been distraught by the idea of never seeing his only family again, but the Doctor had quickly eased his depression and anger by introducing him to a person whose existence he assumed to be impossible.

Melody Pond. Rory and Amy's only child. His granddaughter.

He had been reasonably skeptical of their claims, as Melody was considerably older than both her supposed parents, looking to be closer to his own age if anything. But then she and the Doctor had sat him down and told him everything – every horror and triumph of her life, and he believed them. Observing her closely, he could see Rory's eyes, and Amy's smile; Rory's loyalty, and Amy's determination.

He never questioned her identity again.

Though the greatest shock of that evening was not that his family was gone, or that he was a grandfather. It was when the Doctor announced he was heading out, and Melody had drawn him into a chaste kiss. The Doctor had gazed at her with adoration and a hint of regret in his expression, and she at him with nothing but pure love. It was only after the grinding sound of the TARDIS dematerializing faded that he asked her about it. She had quite proudly admitted to being the mad alien's wife, and then proceeded to explain to him the confusing - and at times frustrating - nature of their relationship. Her tale made him feel slightly guilty at his grief. The way he saw it, she was bound to lose them all in the end; her parents, her husband, and even himself. He decided in that moment that he would always be there for her when she needed support, as much as she pretended she didn't need it. As her grandfather, Brian Williams would take care of Melody Pond until the day either of them died.

This vow was what had led him to his current situation, and that of the last four years.

Nearly a year after the loss of Rory and Amy, Melody had shown up on his doorstep, tears streaming down her face. He remembered how out of place he had thought them to be then, and how he had hurried her inside with a promise of tea and tissues. She had smiled at him through watery eyes, and he had felt the same parental concern he had when Rory came home with a black eye when he was nine. After pleading with her to tell him what happened, she reluctantly muttered something about needing to get the cot out. Brian had stared at her in confusion for just a moment before he understood.

A cot.

Cots were for babies.

Melody was having a baby.

Melody was having _the Doctor's_ baby.

He very nearly fainted.

By the time the Doctor arrived to find his wife, she was in the sitting room fanning her woozy grandfather with a magazine. When he asked what was going on, she told him the same thing she had told Brian. All she got for her implied statement was a blank look and a _"What are you talking about? This is hardly the time for riddles, River! Poor Brian's about to pass out and you're-"_

She had then told him in no uncertain terms that she was pregnant with his child.

_He_ did faint.

After that they visited him nearly three times a month, always with Melody at varying stages of pregnancy. Just two months in and she'd look ready to pop; seven months and she was barely showing. Needless to say, it was all rather confusing to Brian. As it happened, the only time they got it right was when Melody had gone into labor and the Doctor was panicking about what to do. As soon as they had landed the Time Lord had bounded out the door, into the house, grabbed the human by the wrist and dragged him back onto his ship. Once aboard Brian spotted his granddaughter bracing herself on the jump seat, screaming profanities and claiming that she'd never let the Doctor touch her again. He rushed over to comfort her, and she grasped his hand in a death grip; her own like a hydraulic clamp.

The Doctor did none of the messing about he usually did when piloting the TARDIS, and landed smoothly at their destination. He dashed over to his wife and grandfather-in-law, and the two men held the sobbing, screaming woman between them, one of her arms over each of their shoulders. They half walked, half dragged her to and out the door, and were greeted by what looked to be a normal hospital room.

Well, it would have been normal if it weren't for the pair of armed guards standing on either side of the door.

"_Get me Dr. Jones-Smith!"_ The Doctor hollered at them. _"Hurry!"_ The guards had dashed out the room then, leaving Brian and the Doctor to settle Melody on the bed. Only a moment after they had laid her down on the crisp white sheets did three people burst into the room. Brian let out a startled yelp at the intrusion, but the Doctor just wiped his forehead in what looked like relief.

A pretty young woman with dark skin and a lab coat approached Melody on the bed; one of the men – a tall bloke with blue eyes and a handsome face – assisted her. The other man, also with dark skin and dressed in black army fatigues, clapped the Doctor on the back.

"_Calm down, Boss,"_ the man said. _"Martha knows what she's doin'."_

"_I know, Mickey,"_ the Doctor replied. _"But I can't help it. First natural-born Time Lord child in several millennia, and it's mine. I rather think you'd be a bit worried as well if you were in my situation."_

After that the only sound that could be heard was Melody's groans of agony and her occasional swear. After what seemed like several hours but was probably only thirty minutes, Melody demanded that her husband hold her hand. Brian could sympathize as she squeezed the life out of his hand, just as she had done to his own. The difference here was that the Doctor ended up having to hold her hand for three hours, as opposed to Brian's three minutes.

But after those three hours…

"_Congratulations, you two! You have a healthy Time Lord son!"_

"_Way ta go, Boss!"_

"_Well Doc, looks like he's got your-"_

"Jack!"

"_Chill out! I was gonna say nose. But now that you mention it…"_

"Great Granddad?" A small voice piped, drawing Brian out of his memories. He looked down to find a little boy with floppy dark hair and curious blue-green eyes gazing up at him. He smiled at the boy, patting him on the head.

"Need something?" He asked him. The boy yawned and blinked slowly.

"I'm gettin' kinda sleepy. Can we go home and wait for Mummy and Daddy there?" The usually energetic spark in his eyes was fading, and Brian knew instinctively that it was naptime.

"Sure thing. I'll just give your Mummy a call and tell her to meet us at the house."

Brain Williams stood from his seat on the park bench and grasped his great grandson's tiny hand in his own.

"Come on, Rory. Let's go home."

* * *

**So. Notes. **

**What's happening at the end here is my idea of how everyone can live Happily Ever After (sort of). The Doctor and River have a son, and name him Rory Pond II, in honor of his late grandfather. Rory lives with his Great Granddad Brian in London (I'm pretty sure that's where Amy and Rory lived, I get confuzzled about it), and his parents come to visit every weekend. While in my other verses I have children of the Doctor living on the TARDIS with him and the mommy (be it Rose, River, ect.), I decided that the kid should stay on Earth in this one, and be raised with other kids his own age and go to school. Though I mostly did it to give Brian the ending he deserves, cause I just love him to bits!**

**Reviews are like blood; with it a person is strong and can live a good life, but without it they die. (bit extreme, but I think y'all get the message. XD)**


End file.
